<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Adventure by Titti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138722">Christmas Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti'>Titti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Challenges 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees something in the fireplaces</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Challenges 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written For:<br/>newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Fireplace<br/>adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Fireplace</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve jumped off the couch and let out a very girlish scream, not that he'd ever say that aloud, because Robin would give him a day long lecture and he really couldn't deal with that, not right now, not when-</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Robin said calmly as she stepped into the living room, sucking on a candy cane.  "If you did that to make me put on another record, I'll hit you."</p><p>"I just saw Billy."  Steve looked into the flames, a little panicked.  "It was him. I'm telling you, I saw him in the fireplace.  He's in pain."</p><p>Robin frowned as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Steve, staring into the flame. "I don't see anything.  Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm telling you it was him." He turned his head to stare at her.  "You actually believe me."</p><p>Robin laughed.  "After what we've seen?  Yeah, I believe you."</p><p>"I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared that we think it's normal to see a dead man in a fireplace."  No, not scared, now that the surprise was over.  "We need to get the rest of the gang and figure this out."</p><p>"Jonathan and his family are in town for the holidays. Maybe El can help."  She grinned. "All right, time for a Christmas adventure."</p><p>Steve sighed. Those adventures always ended up with someone almost dying, but if they could find Billy they would. Now, he'd have to replace his eggnog with an axe and some other weapons.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>